


Couch Cuddles With Desmond Miles.

by chiefy2k16



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiefy2k16/pseuds/chiefy2k16
Summary: Desmond's best friend lives across the hall from him in his apartment building. they are very close friends. this is a one shot of him calming her down.





	Couch Cuddles With Desmond Miles.

****

**Sleepy Cuddles With Desmond Miles.**

The reader and Desmond are close friends.

She's had a nightmare so she calls him and asks would he mind coming over to help her calm down.

Needless to say Desmond is gonna help her.

She wakes to being covered in sweat and she gasps in surprise.

She whips off her nightshirt changing into a fresh one.

She whips the blankets off of her taking a walk around her apartment to calm herself down passing her laptop she spots a sticker on its cover Desmond had made for her then applied to her laptop cover.

She grins.

She decides to call him.

She figures he might be able to help with her nightmare problems,can't hurt to try can it ?

Her: "hey Des ,it's me...uhh could you come over please ?"

Des: "ohh..sure I'll be right over".

Her: "thanks Des".

He hangs up and she places her phone on her bedside cabinet.

Not two minutes later Des knocks on her apartment door.

She opens it to  see his alert form wearing only a pair of black sweatpants peering over at her.

She lets him in.

He wraps her up in an embrace.

At first she's a little surprised then she relaxes into him.

"You had a nightmare again didn't you ?"

"how did you know ?"

"You look terrible, plus you sounded scared on the phone simple deduction sweetheart".

She huffs a laugh.

"Am I that easy to read , Des ?"

He shakes his head.

"No".

"I just know you well that's all".

He holds her a little closer.

"You wanna tell me about this nightmare then ?"

"Not right now".

He nods and steers her back to her bed.

" Hmm I thought so... "

She gets out some new blankets and a sheet.

Des helps her to fix her bed back up tossing the used blankets and sheet into her laundry basket without even looking to see it landed in with a soft k-woosh.

He smooths the sheet then moves the blankets back for her.

She grabs his hand tugging him to lie down with her.

He grins.

" If you wanted me to join you in bed all you had to do was ask..."

" Ughhh...... now is not the time for jokes I wanna sleep Des".

He nods.

" I'll try to act like a polite teddy bear tonight..."

" Oh jeez I totally forgot about that..."

"Well I didn't".

"You're a cute drunk. you know that right ?"

She shakes her head her cheeks blushing a crimson red.

 "You were hugging me and I couldn't get back to my apartment till the next morning not that I'm complaining but I'll never forget you called me your teddy bear".

She groans into a nearby cushion.

He smirks as he lays down on her bed pulling her down with him pulling a blanket over them as they move around until they get truly get comfortable.

"These nightmares I get...would it be okay if we talked about them tomorrow ?"

Surprised he looks down at her resting her head on his chest.

" Sure we can I can be your therapist can you call me Hannibal ?"

" Or Bedelia ?"

"Oh sweet lordy...Des I'm being serious".

"I know ...just wanted to see how serious you were about this".

" We'll have a hot cup of something sit down on your couch and have a long chat how about that ?"

"Yeah that sounds good Des".

"Hush now try and get some sleep I'll be here if you have another one".

 


End file.
